


Los Días de una Flor

by Analif



Series: Manual de Severus Snape para criar a un Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Parenthood
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analif/pseuds/Analif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de la historia "The Days of A Flower", escrita por yaoigirl22.</p><p>Severus solía ser un ermitaño, entonces el bebé llegó. Ahora, el Maestro Pocionista encuentra su casa invadida por personas, humanas y no humanas, y su mente yendo y viniendo entre la sanidad y la locura. Todo por pequeño bote de babas… quizás no es tan tarde para mudarse al Polo Norte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Days of A Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650357) by [yaoigirl22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22). 



> Lily tiene un plan. El que sea un buen plan es algo debatible.

– …Te ves hecha una mierda.

No era el saludo que ella estaba esperando, pero suponía que tenía un punto; se veía hecha mierda con el cabello enredado y lleno de nudos, su piel mortalmente pálida rivalizando a un vampiro, oscuros círculos alrededor de los ojos, y ni siquiera podía imaginarse cómo lucía su ropa.

– Hola para ti también, Severus –respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Estaba ahí de pie esperando que el hombre la dejara entrar, lo que él hizo con un suspiro. La acompañó a través de la cálida sala, le ofreció té, que ella aceptó. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, él en una silla acojinada y ella en el sofá.

– Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí luciendo… en tal estado? –preguntó Severus minutos después.

Ella levantó el bulto en sus brazos atrayendo la atención de Severus hacia ahí con una ceja levantada en ligera sospecha. Ella sonrió antes de levantar su taza y tomar un sorbo de té, para nada sorprendida de que estuviera tal y como a ella le gustaba tomarlo. El bulto en sus brazos gimoteó, así que bajó la taza y lo meció hasta que el sonido se detuvo, y entonces dirigió su atención al hombre ante ella.

– Tuve un bebé, Severus – dijo suavemente. Severus resopló.

– Otro Potter, justo lo que el mundo necesitaba. Supongo que vienes por una felicitación –Era más un hecho que una pregunta llena de sarcasmo.

Lily suspiró internamente. Sabía que no sería fácil, después de todo no habían partido en buenos términos, sin mencionar que su esposo y Severus no se llevaban bien. Pero Severus era un buen hombre y ella lo sabía, así como también sabía que aceptaría ayudarla, aunque no sin cierta pelea de por medio.

– Acércate para verlo –le dijo ignorando el comentario anterior.

– Creo que no.

– Severus.

– No.

– Anda.

– Absolutamente no.

– Por favor.

Apareció un tic en su ojo cuando Lily le dirigió su famosa mirada de cachorrito. De cualquier otra persona ni siquiera le hubiese afectado, pero con ella era imposible, algo que había aprendido hace años. Así que con el ceño fruncido se levantó de su silla y se aproximó para sentarse a su lado, no muy cerca, pero sí lo suficiente para ver el bulto en sus brazos.

El bebé estaba dormido, su pequeño rostro relajado. Severus podía ver ahí las facciones del tal James Potter.

– Su nombre es Harry. ¿No es lindo?

– Adorable –respondió secamente levantándose de su silla, pero una sutil mano le detuvo.

–¿Quieres sostenerle? –preguntó Lily.

– No.

– Sólo un poco.

–¿Y si lo tiro? –Severus no quería cargar el pequeño bote de babas.

– No lo harás.

Ahí estaba esa dulce sonrisa.

Severus se sentó correctamente y alzó los brazos, Lily rió antes de pasarle a su hijo, acomodándole las manos para que lo sostuviera propiamente. El repentino cambio despertó a Harry. Severus contuvo el aliento cuando unos grandes ojos verdes se abrieron.

–¿Qué edad tiene? –se encontró Severus preguntando, viendo los ojos verdes cerrarse una vez más.

– Unos cuantos días.

Entrecerró los ojos, ¿unos cuantos días? Eso no sonaba bien.

–¿Y cuánto es eso exactamente? –preguntó.

El rostro de Lily se ruborizó y ella se removió con culpa bajo la dura mirada, confirmando cualesquiera sospechas que el otro tenía.

– Dos días, por cesárea –murmuró, sabiendo que decir la verdad podría disminuir el regaño que iba a recibir, además de que era imposible mentirle a Severus.

–¡¿DOS DÍAS?!

– Severus, por favor, el bebé.

Severus se había levantado en su arrebato. Miró al bebé que seguía dormido y después regresó su atención a la mujer sentada en el sofá.

–¡Con razón te ves tan pálida! ¡Hasta yo sé que debes descansar al menos dos días! ¿Dónde estaba el personal del hospital cuando te escapaste? O más bien, ¡¿dónde estaba tu maldito esposo?! Merlín, mujer, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Lily escuchó a su amigo de la infancia regañarla en voz baja mientras caminaba por la habitación con su hijo a salvo entre brazos. Esperó hasta que Severus se sentó con cuidado en la silla y le miró con cansancio.

–¿Por qué estás aquí, Lily? –preguntó entonces, masajeándose las sienes.

Ah, por fin lo que estaba esperando.

– Severus, quiero que te quedes con mi bebé.

Severus parpadeó mirando al bebé que dormía, y luego a Lily.

– Necesitas regresar al hospital.

– _Sevvie._

– Obviamente estás alucinando, llamaré al hospital.

–¡Severus!

Severus miró la mano que le había tomado de la manga mientras se dirigía a la chimenea.

– Por favor, escúchame antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Un suave sonido desde sus brazos le hizo bajar la mirada; Harry estaba despierto de nuevo mirándole.

– Lily… -comenzó.

– Por favor, Severus, te lo ruego.

Severus suspiró antes de tomar asiento.

– Escuchémoslo, pues.

**********

Dos horas después, Lily terminó su historia.

–¿Y confías en mí? –dijo Severus después de varios minutos. – Soy la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, podría contarle sobre la profecía y entregarle al niño.

– Ni siquiera tú permitirías que un bebé fuera lastimado, Severus.

Eso era cierto.

–¿Pero por qué yo?

Lily no respondió, pero miró hacia sus brazos y Severus siguió su mirada. Aún durante toda la conversación Severus no había soltado a Harry, quien seguía acomodado entre sus brazos.

Tenía su respuesta… ¡Maldita sea!

**********

Por la tarde Lily se fue con los brazos vacíos, y ni siquiera miró atrás.

Tres días después, los Potter se ocultaron y en tres días más, fueron asesinados por Voldemort.

Y Severus se quedó solo con el bebé Harry.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Que el horror comience!

Severus admitía que cuando Lily planeaba algo, lo hacía a consciencia. La mujer le había dejado un baúl con al menos tres meses de provisiones, todo empequeñecido para que cupiera. Incluso había incluido una cuna y un corralito, que pondría en la habitación que utilizaba como bodega, una vez que la hubiera limpiado y todo.

No iba a dar a Harry en adopción o en algún hogar sustituto: una vez que algo se volvía suyo _era suyo_ , además de que tal vez podría, más o menos, agradarle un niño como Harry. Era tranquilo, a diferencia de muchos bebés que había tenido la mala fortuna de conocer antes.

¿Y qué si vivía en medio de ningún lugar, con tan sólo la vida salvaje y hombres lobos como compañía, y que no sabía nada sobre cuidar a un niño, mucho menos a un bebé? No era el Maestro Pocionista más joven por nada.

Primero lo primero, el desayuno.

La primera vez que había hecho esto, Severus se preguntó brevemente si la leche en las botellas que había encontrado con hechizos de preservación eran de fórmula o leche de los pechos de Lily, y si así era, ¿cómo se la había sacado?

Sí, Severus era un hombre extraño.

Después de alimentar al bebé y sacarle el aire –para lo último, se cubrió con un trapo después de aprender su lección la primera vez– con Harry en brazos se puso a leer un libro, mientras el infante dormitaba.

– Esto no suena agradable –pensó el hombre mientras leía Las Crónicas de los Cólicos. Aparentemente algunos bebés desarrollaban algo llamado Cólico, donde lloraban y lloraban. No era una enfermedad pero sí los hacía sentirse incómodos, y no había cura conocida tanto muggle como mágica.

– Ruego a Merlín para que no te de esto –dijo mirando al bebé, quien le miró adormilado antes de cerrar los ojos. Severus volvió a su lectura, pasando por varios libres hasta que fue hora de cambiarle a Harry el pañal.

Bueno, no era un experto en esto, y la primera vez que lo hizo había estado seguro de que lo que veía era alguna especie de ser vivo desconocido. El olor no ayudaba para nada. Afortunadamente, después de tres intentos consiguió colocar un pañal.

La cena pasó del mismo modo, y alrededor de las siete puso a Harry sobre su cama y le dejó ahí, no sin antes colocar varios hechizos para vigilarlo. Entonces se dirigió a su cuarto-bodega y empezó a limpiar

**********

¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!

Severus gruñó debajo de las cobijas y se puso una almohada en la cabeza esperando poder ahogar el ruido. Parecía sólo empeorarlo. Con otro gruñido se quitó la almohada y las sábanas y se alejó con pasos pesados a la cuna, de donde el sonido venía. Con una mirada enojada miró dentro y se encontró con una cara roja en llanto.

– Ya es suficiente –dijo molesto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho esperando que el bebé hiciera lo que pedía

…Sí, cómo no.

El llanto continuó e incluso parecía hacerse más alto. Severus se estremeció ante los estruendosos gritos antes de levantar al bebé, preguntándose si tenía algo malo. Harry no podía tener hambre, acababa de comer hacía una hora, ¡una hora antes de que pudiera terminar de limpiar su bodega, que aún no estaba limpia! Razón por la cual se sentía algo molesto.

Con un enojado y ligeramente cansado suspiro, se puso a mecer al bebé con esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente para que dejara de llorar y volviera a dormir

Harry hipó calmándose poco a poco. Húmedos ojos verdes le miraron y Severus se sentó en la cama con la espalda recargada en la pared. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Así pasaron las semanas, y los días no mejoraban.

Harry se volvió extremadamente revoltoso, constantemente llorando por la atención de Severus. Ni una sola vez el hombre pudo ponerse a trabajar, preocupado de que el bebé sufriera de cólicos, pero un rápido hechizo que encontró en uno de sus libros le desmintió

Así que Severus pasó la mayoría de sus días con un bebé llorón en brazos, caminando alrededor de la casa meciéndolo con cuidado, a veces funcionaba y a veces no, y Severus ya estaba cerca de arrancarse el cabello. Y no sólo eso, sino que cuando miraba su vacío caldero, empezaba a tener varias ideas.

Un montón de ideas malvadas, que incluían a Harry y al caldero.

Por fortuna para el cabello de Severus y para Harry, el mago pronto encontró la solución a su problema.

**********

¡BUAAAAAAAAA!

Severus gruñó y dejó de escribir; suspiró cansado y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

– Esto debe ser algún castigo por algo que hice en una vida pasada.

Empujó ligeramente la puerta hasta abrirla por completo y dirigirse a la cuna que estaba cerca de su cama.

– ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres, engendro de Satanás? –masculló. Considerando quién era el padre del niño, lo que decía no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

Con manos cuidadosas levantó al bebé y lo sostuvo en brazos. Regresó a su estudio meciéndole y murmurándole en voz baja, rogando a los dioses para que Harry se quedara dormido y así se mantuviera, o por lo menos que se calmara.

Los bastardos ni siquiera le mandaron un mensaje.

Severus revisó la hora, casi las nueve. Era hora de irse.

Como Maestro Pocionista, y uno muy bien conocido, sus pociones estaban en constante demanda y muchas veces se encontraba con provisiones escazas de ciertos ingredientes que le hacían ir al bosque para recolectarlas. En particular, las plantas que necesitaba sólo crecían de noche y las requería hoy.

Miró al bebé que todavía lloraba; sabía que no podía dejarlo solo en la casa, sin importar cuantos hechizos de vigilancia y cuidado le pusiera encima.

Eso significaba que debía llevarle con él.

¿Pero con qué cargaría al bebé? Su silla de viaje era demasiado grande, y no había manera de que pudiera caminar con la carriola a través del bosque.

De pronto recordó haber visto algo más en el baúl que Lily dejó para él.

**********

Esto era… vergonzoso, y agradecía a Merlín porque no hubiera nadie a su alrededor para verle.

No lograba entender cómo mujeres y algunos de sus esposos disfrutaban de esto.

El Maestro caminaba el familiar sendero, asegurándose de mantener los ojos abiertos por cualquier signo de peligro y por la manada de hombres lobo que vivían en el bosque. No que le preocupara ser atacado por ellos, no. Era sólo que los más jóvenes de la manada disfrutaban saltarle encima desde los arbustos para intentar sorprenderle, sin tener éxito, por supuesto, y la verdad es que no le molestaban. Era como un entrenamiento para Severus, sin embargo esta vez no quería pasar una noche en el hospital.

Estaba cerca del lugar donde las flores crecían cuando notó algo.

Estaba en silencio.

No había ruidoso llanto.

Mirando al bebé que estaba atado a su pecho, se sorprendió y se sintió aliviado al encontrar a Harry dormido.

– ¡Gracias a los dioses!

**********

Lily le había escrito en una carta que no importaba si tenía provisiones como para muchos años, nunca sería suficiente, y por supuesto tenía razón. Dos meses después se le estaban acabando y necesitaba conseguir más leche y pañales.

Eso significaba ir a Londres.

Enormes multitudes y mujeres encantadas con el pequeño bote de babas.

– Bien, tengo todo en orden –murmuraba Severus mientras se revisaba a sí mismo, antes de mirar al bebé, quien le hacía ruiditos felices. Hacía poco tiempo que había comenzado a hacer esos soniditos y a levantar la cabeza cuando le colocaba sobre su estómago, e incluso ya parecía reconocer a Severus por su voz y rostro.

Severus se negaba a reconocer el sentimiento de boba calidez que sintió la primera vez que Harry le sonrió, nope, no iba a pasar.

Puso a Harry en su carriola y se dirigió a la chimenea. Iba a ir por flú al Caldero Chorreante para llegar a Londres. Ojos negros miraron al bebé que succionaba su chupón.

¿Era seguro viajar por flú con un niño tan joven?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Severus entró a la chimenea.

**********

– ¡Es taaaaaan lindo!

El ojo de Severus adquirió un tic. Estaba muy tentado a maldecir a la tonta demostradora muggle. ¡Se suponía que debía estar ayudándole!

– ¿Qué edad tiene?

– Dos meses. Ahora, si ya ha terminado, podemos continuar. Necesito pañales y fórmula –resopló. La chica se estremeció ante el frío tono, antes de asentir y pedirle que la siguiera.

– ¿Qué tipo de pañales normalmente usa, y qué marca de fórmula?

Severus la miró. ¿Había varios tipos?

La chica debió haber notado su expresión porque se rió. Harry se emocionó con el sonido y Severus les miró enfadado a ambos. La chica se estremeció otra vez pero Harry tan sólo le sopló burbujitas de saliva.

– Um, por aquí está la marca número uno de pañales que tenemos en la tienda –dijo la demostradora, mostrándole un estante lleno con pañales y guiándole hacia otra sección.

Severus miró alrededor. Los paquetes no se parecían en nada a lo que Harry estaba usando en ese momento, pero uno decía que estaba diseñado para ser cómodo y absorber mejor. Entonces miró el precio. ¡Por las bolas de Merlín!

… Quizá volvería después por los pañales.

– Jovencita – dijo. La chica estaba ocupada jugando y hablándole a Harry. Severus se aclaró la garganta y la demostradora se enrojeció al ser atrapada.

– ¿Fórmula? ¿Y quizá alguna otra asistente?

La chica bufó pero le dirigió hacia la comida para bebé, no sin antes dejarle con otra pobre alma.

– ¿Qué fórmula normalmente le da a esta lindura? –la demostradora se presentó como Carly.

– Es una de lata azul. Nunca presto mucha atención al nombre –admitió Severus, ligeramente avergonzado.

– Está bien, y si no le molesta que pregunte, ¿es usted un padre soltero?

Severus se detuvo. No era el padre. Cuidar del ahora adormilado Harry era más una tarea que otra cosa.

– Su madre murió días después de su nacimiento –respondió.

– Oh, pobrecillos de ustedes.

Por suerte la mujer no preguntó algo más. Llegaron a las fórmulas, en donde Severus encontró la misma lata que usaba y la puso en el carrito de compras que había tomado en la entrada. Carly entonces le guió de regreso a los pañales y le miró decidir entre dos marcas. Estudiándole con una sonrisa, rápidamente se dirigió a otra sección.

Cuando volvió, traía varía ropa y juguetes entre los brazos. Severus seguía decidiendo, así que discretamente le puso todo en el carrito, distrayendo a Harry cuando él le miró, antes de desaparecer entre más estantes.

Severus ni siquiera la notó.

**********

Era nuevo en todo esto de comprar cosas para alguien más, pero Severus estaba seguro de que sólo había colocado la fórmula para bebé en el carrito. Cómo es que había terminado con ropa nueva y juguetes, era todo un misterio.

Pudo haberlos regresado si no fuera porque varias mujeres y algunos hombres se detuvieron para ver encantados a Harry, quien sólo reía y gritaba en deleite por tanta atención. Fue después de que espantó a la vigésima persona que Severus decidió mandarlos al demonio y comprar todo.

Ahora de regreso en casa, casi anocheciendo alimentó a Harry, lo cambió y lo puso en su silla de viaje sobre el suelo, dejándole con unas llaves de juguete y hechizos de vigilancia mientras Severus estaba en la habitación-bodega limpiando una vez más.

Acababa de terminar con el librero cuando las protecciones alrededor de su casa sonaron. Con un profundo suspiro salió de la habitación y se dirigió al estudio.

Sólo había una persona que tenía pase libre por sus protecciones.

– Severus, hay un bebé en el suelo.

– Hola, Lucius.

– Severus, ¿por qué hay un bebé en el suelo?

– Porque pretendo usarlo como ingrediente para pociones.

Lucius rió antes de agacharse para ver mejor a Harry, quien le miró parpadeando sus enormes ojos verdes antes de regresar su atención al juguete que mordía, pateando sus piecitos.

– Es adorable. ¿Tuyo? –preguntó Lucius mientras levantaba a Harry con cuidado de la silla. El bebé se removió pero no molesto.

– Algo así –dijo Severus, mirando al hombre con intensidad ¿Y qué si Lucius tenía su propio bote de babas y probablemente sabía cómo manejar a Harry? No iba a quitarle la mirada de encima por si dejaba caer al bebé.

– ¿Qué edad tiene? –preguntó Lucius, moviendo a Harry para acomodarlo entre sus brazos y no sobre su hombro. Había descubierto que de ese modo su ropa quedaba más limpia.

– Dos meses –respondió Severus antes de agitar su varita y que una charola con té y golosinas apareciera–. ¿Té?

– Gracias.

Se sentaron en un agradable silencio, con Harry ocasionalmente haciendo ruiditos.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó al fin Severus.

– No has aparecido en las reuniones –respondió Lucius–. Nuestro Señor se está impacientando, y yo también lo estaba hasta que vi a este pequeño.

Severus suspiró internamente. Sí, había sentido el Llamado, pero no podía ir con Harry amarrado a su espalda, ¿o sí? Aunque sería interesante ver la reacción de los Mortífagos y del Señor Oscuro.

– Estoy seguro de que nuestro Señor estará interesado en escuchar del niño. ¿Cómo se llama?

– Harry.

Severus no dio un apellido, no había necesidad. Si Lucius de verdad creía que Harry era suyo, entonces que así fuera. Y si no… al menos no había mentido.

Los dos charlaron, bueno Severus hablaba y Lucius estaba encantado con Harry.

Por fin dieron casi las siete, la hora en que Harry normalmente iba a la cama, así que Severus le recordó a su amigo que también tenía su propio engendro de Satanás para babear, tenía dos si es que contaba a su esposa, y se despidieron. Puso a Harry en la cama y volvió a su tarea de limpiar la bodega.

**********

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Severus entró silenciosamente a su dormitorio y colapsó en la cama. Sus ojos se volvía más y más pesados y lentamente se cerraron.

¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!

– ¿Por qué a mí, dioses, por qué a mí?


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus era un ermitaño, hasta que Harry llegó

Harry tenía cuatro meses y Severus por fin había limpiado la otra habitación y había colocado la cuna y todo lo demás dentro, cuando tuvieron otro visitante.

Fue por la tarde, Harry estaba tomando su usual siesta y él estaba en su laboratorio de pociones cuando sus protecciones vibraron y cayeron.

El Maestro Pocionista suspiró, colocó un hechizo de vigilancia en la poción que seguía preparando y se encaminó hacia la sala, solo para encontrarla vacía. Levantó una ceja antes de ir a su habitación, donde a veces las visitas se dirigían, pero se detuvo cuando vio la puerta del dormitorio de Harry totalmente abierta.

Se tensó y sacó su varita, caminando en silencio hasta la puerta. Bajó su arma cuando vio a la familiar figura de pie junto a la cuna.

– Fenrir.

La figura conocida como Fenrir se enderezó y se giró. Severus levantó una ceja cuando vio a su engendro de cabeza siendo sostenido por su tobillo por la mano derecha de Fenrir. El bebé reía contento.

– Severus, encontré esto aquí –dijo Fenrir. Severus suspiró.

– Sí, se llama bebé. Come, hace popó y llora como una banshee, y si lo cargas así probablemente tendrá algún daño en el futuro próximo –respondió, acercándose para tomar el bebé en brazos de forma adecuada.

– ¡Ah! –dijo Harry, sonriéndole y tomándole de los dedos.

Fenrir Greyback era un hombre alto, de 1.83 metros de estatura. Vestía pantalones cortos rasgados y nada más, mostrando sus enormes músculos y marcado pecho. Era velludo pero no de forma exagerada, sus colmillos, oscuros ojos dorados y su cabello plateado le daban un aspecto feroz.

– Es lindo y huele rico –dijo Fenrir recargándose contra la cuna. Severus puso atención en cómo las pupilas del otro se habían dilatado, enfocadas intensamente en Harry, y en cómo su nariz olfateaba de forma descontrolada.

_Necesito comprar más plata_.

– ¿Necesitabas algo, Fenrir? ¿Fenrir? ¡Fenrir!

El hombre lobo parpadeó y le miró, y después volvió su atención al bebé antes de regresarla a Severus.

– ¿Necesitas algo? –repitió Severus, mirando brevemente a Harry cuando éste puso sus dedos dentro de su boca, sólo para sacarlos rápidamente y verlos sorprendido.

– ¿Uh? Oh sí, algunos cachorros y compañeros de la manada están enfermos y necesito tus pociones.

Severus asintió antes de salir de la habitación, con Harry sobre su hombro. Fenrir le siguió.

– ¿Cuáles son los síntomas? –preguntó.

– Fiebres altas que no bajan –respondió Fenrir, moviendo un dedo frente a Harry. El bebé le sonrió tras su puñito, que estaba chupando.

– ¿Cuántos son? –preguntó Severus, mirando la actividad por el rabillo del ojo con interés. Nunca había visto a Fenrir tan enfocado en algo o alguien que no fuera su manada, aunque el hombre alguna vez le había dicho que consideraban a Severus como parte de ellos y que era bienvenido si quería unírseles. Severus había declinado, educadamente.

– Seis.

Severus asintió. Hacía poco que se había provisionado con pociones para la fiebre, después de que Harry lo había sufrido semanas atrás, así que de seguro tenía suficiente.

Snape pausó ante la puerta al sótano, donde estaba su laboratorio. No podía bajar con Harry. Los vapores de las pociones no eran saludables para él, y no confiaba en que Fenrir bajara y las subiera él mismo.

– Por favor, sostén a Harry _de forma correcta_ , mientras bajo por las pociones.

Fenrir tomó a Harry y lo acunó protectivamente contra su pecho, bajando la cabeza para olfatearle. Harry chilló contento cuando el aire caliente le hizo cosquillas, pequeños puños agarrando el largo cabello plateado cuando lo vio y jalando feliz. Fenrir le gruñó de forma juguetona.

Severus levantó una ceja, antes de bajar a su laboratorio. Cuando regresó minutos después se detuvo. Fenrir y Harry se habían ido.

– Ese maldito lobo. ¡Sera mejor que no le haya dado una mordida a mi bebé, o le llenaré la cabeza de plata!

Iba a comenzar su búsqueda cuando los grititos felices de Harry le llegaron desde la sala. Se apresuró al lugar y casi se cae de la impresión.

Ahí estaba Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo más temido en toda Gran Bretaña, en su sala jugando con un bebé de cuatro meses.

Estaba recostado en su espalda levantando a Harry en el aire. Severus agradeció a los dioses que no le estaba aventando. Harry reía encantado.

Severus de verdad esperaba que Harry le vomitara encima al lobo.

– ¿Se divierten?

Fenrir le miró, su nariz captando el aroma de molestia viniendo del Pocionista. Bajó a Harry contra sup echo y le sonrió al hombre.

– ¿Las tienes?

Severus asintió. –Tómalas y lárgate. Y deja al bebé.

– ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

– No.

– Pero a ti ni siquiera te gustan los cachorros.

– Lo tolero. Ahora, ven aquí y toma tus malditas pociones, dame a mi bebé y lárgate.

De repente, Fenrir le gruñó y posó un brazo protectoramente sobre Harry. Severus sacó su varita y entrecerró los ojos; esa inesperada reacción confirmaba sus sospechas y eso no lo hacía nada feliz.

– Fenrir, no me hagas maldecirte –advirtió.

Fenrir apretó aún más su agarre del bebé y se inclinó mostrando los colmillos y con las pupilas dilatadas, sus largas uñas parecieron crecer aún más. ¡Ese mago no le iba a quitar a su pareja!

Harry se removió en su agarre, incómodo por lo apretado que estaba. Fenrir ni siquiera lo notó, pero Severus sí y su preocupación creció.

– ¡Suéltale, Fenrir, lo estás lastimando!

Fenrir parpadeó y su agarré se aflojó inmediatamente. Con cuidado, Severus se acercó con la varita aún levantada, pero extendió su otra mano para que el lobo la olfateara.

– Dámelo –dijo.

Fenrir gruñó, miró su mano y la olfateó. Gruñó de nuevo, esta vez de forma menos amenazante antes de pasarle lentamente al bebé, mirando cómo Severus lo tomaba y lo revisaba por si tenía daños. Severus entonces se sentó en el suelo frente al hombre lobo y esperó a que este se calmara.

– Lo siento –masculló Fenrir cuando se tranquilizó.

– Deberías irte –dijo Severus, poniéndose de pie.

– Severus.

– Aún te haré tus pociones… y te permitiré ver a Harry, pero eso es todo, ¿entendido?

Fenrir aplacó la furia que amenazaba con saltar. Severus tenía todo el derecho de proteger a Harry al igual qué él, y Fenrir jugaría bien sus cartas o sino se encontraría algún día muerto en el bosque.

Era difícil matar a un hombre lobo, pero Fenrir no tenía duda alguna de que si hacía enojar a Severus, el hombre hallaría una manera de matarle.

**********

Un mes pasó y llegó diciembre, el pobre Severus estaba en constante preocupación de que Harry enfermara. ¡Para empeorar las cosas, tenía a Lucius y a su familia y a una manada completa de hombres lobo en su sala!

– Severus, sé que quieres mantener a Harry caliente, pero esto es excesivo –dijo Narcissa cuando el hombre regresó con té.

– Igual lo es invadir el hogar de alguien más y volverlo todo una pesadilla.

Narcissa sonrió levemente, acostumbrada a la engreída personalidad del hombre. – Todo lo que estamos haciendo es para darle a Harry la oportunidad de vivir la Navidad –respondió.

– Cosa que él nunca recordará, ni siquiera sabe lo que sucede, ¡y mantén lejos eso de él, no quiero que se ahogue!

Fenrir alejó el arreglo navideño de la boca del bebé. Harry parpadeó sorprendido y luego su rostro se transformó en uno de llanto porque le quitaron su juguete.

– Mira lo que has hecho –le regañó Narcissa, meciendo a un Draco de seis meses que se removía entre sus brazos.

Severus rodó los ojos antes de acercarse y meterle al bebé su chupón en la boca y colocarle un juguete en sus manitas. Al instante, Harry dejó de llorar

– Listo, problema resuelto –dijo, y luego estrechó la mirada–. Señora, aléjese de mi cocina. No quiero el mismo desastre de la vez pasada.

La mujer lobo le dio una sonrisita avergonzada cuando también recordó la última vez que ella y su manada habían ido de visita, y dándose la vuelta regresó con los demás

– ¡Ba!

Narcissa le sonrió a su hijo antes de levantarse y acostarlo en la enorme frazada con Harry. Cuando había escuchado sobre el pequeño pelinegro de boca de su esposo, tuvo que verlo por sí misma, y cuando lo hizo gritó deleitada viendo al pequeño. Lo consintió con regalos, para disgusto de Severus. Estaba feliz de que su pequeño Draco ahora tenía un amigo para poder jugar.

Harry balbuceó cuando fue colocado sobre su espalda por Fenrir, quien entonces fue jalado por Narcissa para que le ayudara con la decoración navideña. Levantó la cabeza y con enormes ojos verdes observó al frente, girando la cabeza de vez en cuando al captar la voz de Severus. Después, los dedos de sus pies captaron su atención y con sus manitas intentó alcanzarlos, gorgojeando cuando logró tomar un pie antes de llevarlo a su boca.

Draco, quien había sido colocado a su lado, observaba al otro antes de decidirse a usar sus manos y pies para acercarse.

– ¡Ba da!

Harry giró su cabeza para verle antes de rodarse por completo para encararle.

– ¡Ba!

Draco sonrió y la conversación comenzó.

**********

– Eso suena como algo serio –comentó Lucius escuchando los grititos y risas a sus espaldas.

– Mi vida pacífica ha terminado, y todo por una máquina de popo.

– Awww, Severus, no tienes por qué ser tímido. Sabemos que amas a Harry.

Un sonoro grito feliz les hizo voltear. Varios de los niños mayores de la manada de Fenrir estaban jugando con Harry y Draco, ayudándoles a sentarse y jugando con sus manos.

– Greyback, el árbol no va ahí y ten cuidado con el…

¡Crash!

Severus gruñó y miró hacia el techo, preguntándole a los dioses por qué le odiaban.

**********

Por fin, cerca de las cinco de la tarde, todo mundo se fue y Severus tuvo su casa de regreso.

Ojos negros escanearon la sala, tomando nota de las luces mágicas y los colgantes que decoraban las paredes, y del árbol.

Con un suspiro miró al bebé en sus brazos.

– Por fin se fueron –dijo.

Harry le sonrió feliz. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del mayor mientras agitaba un dedo al bebé. Harry balbuceó al estirarse para tomar ese dedo.

– ¡Ba gu ba!

– Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Mañana levantaremos protecciones más fuertes y luego quitaremos todas estas decoraciones.

– ¡Gu dabú!

– Bien, nos quedamos con el árbol.

– ¡Ba!

– De acuerdo, también las luces, pero todo lo demás tiene que irse.

– ¡Ba!

Severus rió, dirigiéndose a habitación para alistarse e ir a la cama.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día con Severus y Harry

Dormilones ojos verdes se abrieron y un enorme bostezo escapó de la diminuta boca, suaves balbuceos hicieron eco por la habitación mientras los ojos miraban el techo encantado. Harry rió con deleite cuando las nubes cambiaron mágicamente de forma. El techo mantuvo su atención hasta que se percató de que su persona grande aún no había ido a buscarle.

Entonces Harry dejó salir un sonoro y demandante llanto.

– ¿Llamó usted, su majestad? –Llegó la sedosa voz de su persona grande unos cuantos minutos después.

Al instante Harry dejó de llorar y sonrió a su persona grande, sus pequeños brazos y piernas se movían emocionados por todos lados. Su persona grande le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Harry balbuceó suavemente mientras era levantado en sus brazos.

– Ah –dijo Harry cuando lo acomodaron. Sus deditos se dirigieron a los dedos de su persona grande e inmediatamente los atrapó, para llevarlos a su boca y succionar.

– Esa fijación que tienes con mis dedos es ligeramente perturbadora –dijo su persona grande.

Bajaron a la cocina, Harry miraba contento cómo Severus calentaba su desayuno pero dio un gritito de molestia cuando el mayor removió sus dedos. Se quedó en silencio de repente cuando el chupón del biberón estuvo contra su boca, que abrió para empezar a comer.

**********

Severus alimentó a su carga mirando esos ojitos cerrarse contentos, una pequeña manita bien agarrada a sus dedos.

– Quizá hoy sí tengamos la casa para nosotros solos –dijo. Harry le miro, apretando su puñito como respuesta a su voz–. ¿También te gusta ese plan?

Cuando Harry terminó el biberón y después de sacarle el aire, Severus lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras tomaba su propio desayuno. El bebé reía y balbuceaba feliz, sus manitas jalando y jugando con las mangas de su cuidador.

Severus terminó su desayuno mientras leía el periódico. Soltó un suave suspiro cuando leyó que una redada de Mortífagos había sucedido, una redada que él se había perdido… otra vez.

– ¡Ba da!

Severus miró al bebé jugando con sus pies, desnudos. Buscó los calcetines que estaban tirados en el suelo.

– ¿Qué, no son de tu talla? –le preguntó al bebé. Harry sonrió–. Bueno, espero que no hagas eso otra vez cuando salgamos.

Con un movimiento de varita levantó todo e hizo la limpieza. Llevó a Harry a su habitación para vestirlo para salir, lo que tardó demasiado porque Harry seguía quitándose los calcetines, los guantes y el gorro. Por fin ambos estuvieron vestidos y listos, y Severus se dirigió afuera con Harry en brazos.

**********

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron hasta lo imposible cuando vio la cosa blanca cayendo desde arriba. Hizo bizcos y gritó emocionado cuando algo de esa cosa blanca le cayó en la nariz. Su persona grande rió justo antes de que Harry se encontrara moviéndose sobre sus pies justo en el suelo, donde más cosa blanca había. Contento, Harry se removió torpemente y se balanceo tratando de mover sus pies. Gritó divertido, riendo cuando lo levantaron.

– Supongo que un hombre de nieve sería apropiado, ¿no lo crees? –preguntó su persona grande. Harry pateó mirando con enormes ojos el hombre de nieve que era construido frente de sí. El bebé balbuceó y se estiró para tomar la larga cosa naranja.

– ¡Da-ah da!

– Sí, creo que me he superado a mí mismo.

**********

Pasaron horas en la nieve, más tiempo de lo que Severus quería a Harry expuesto a los elementos, pero el bebé se veía tan feliz que no pudo evitar permitírselo otro poco.

Entró al baño con Harry en brazos, ambos desnudos mientras el agua caliente llenaba la bañera.

– Ah –le sonrió Harry, haciéndole corresponder la sonrisa antes de entrar al agua, asegurándose con cuidado de que la cabeza de Harry quedara sobre la superficie.

El bebé balbuceaba contento mientras lo bañaban, gritando cuando un patito de hule nadó a su lado y le graznó. Severus sonrió mientras le lavaba el cabello; había pensado en hacer un baño de burbujas pero decidió esperar a que el niño fuera mayor.

Después del baño, Severus envolvió a Harry en una esponjosa toalla blanca, lo vistió en pijamas y luego lo puso en su corralito mientras se vestía. Después lo llevó a su estudio con un biberón caliente, se sentó en su silla acojinada y una vez se puso cómodo, tomó un libro que había sobre la mesita a su lado.

– ¿En dónde nos quedamos? –Abrió el libro en la página marcada–. Ah sí, ya recuerdo. Los niños finalmente conocieron a Aslan…

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron, con la voz de su persona grande arrullándole, hasta que se durmió.

**********

– Severus, hay un bebé en el suelo.

Severus suspiró. ¿Por qué todo el mundo encontraba sorprendente el que hubiera un niño en su casa? ¡¿Acaso era tan antisocial?!

– Sí, mi Señor, lo sé.


	5. Capítulo Cinco: ¡El Señor Oscuro ha llegado!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Señor Oscuro, trajes de ciervo y Navidad, en ese orden.

Harry miró al amenazante hombre desde abajo: tenía los ojos color vino, que parecían irradiar oscuridad y poder, sus labios estaban retraídos en un gesto de frío disgusto. Harry parpadeó y luego sonrió, haciendo soniditos y balbuceando feliz.

_“Un verdadero Gryffindor”_ pensó Severus negando con la cabeza. Los últimos bebés con los que había interactuado su Señor habían gritado como locos ante su futuro gobernante, incluso Draco.

El Maestro de Pociones se preocupó un poco cuando el Señor Oscuro levantó a Harry de la manta. Lo acunó en sus brazos. La atención del bebé fue inmediatamente atrapada por el brillante anillo en la mano del hombre.

— Así que puedes reproducirte, —dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa burlona, causando que Severus frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Y qué gusano fue el que inició ese rumor?

— Tengo muchos seguidores, no puedo estar al tanto de todos ellos. —Severus resopló, sabiendo que eso era mentira.

— ¿Quién es la madre? ¿Alguien que conozco? —Sí, conocía a la mujer. La había matado a ella y a su esposo hacía meses, pero no podía decirle eso, ¿o sí?

— No, mi Señor. Fue una simple mujer en un descuidado error de mi parte, y ella no quería nada que ver con el niño. —Voldemort miró a su hombre de confianza, intentando ver si decía alguna mentira, pero eso era casi imposible. Severus siempre había sido bueno manteniendo secretos, además, ¿de verdad necesitaría alguna razón para mentir sobre el niño? El Maestro de Pociones no era un hombre que apreciara la compañía de cualquier tipo, y el Señor Oscuro sabía que su tolerancia también era mínima. Pero aún así, Severus tenía un alta moral, y abandonar a su hijo era algo con lo que su moral no estaba deacuerdo.

— ¡Ba!

Voldemort miró al bebé, que ahora contemplaba fascinado el anillo, balbuceándole ocasionalmente. Voldemort alejó su mano y miró a Harry seguirlo con sus ojos antes de regresarle la mirada con un gesto de _¿por qué hiciste eso?_

— ¿Me lo puedes devolver o piensas huir con él en medio de la noche?

Voldemort casi rió ante la mirada ansiosa y protectora de su pocionista.

— Tengo el presentimiento de que ni siquiera llegaría a la puerta principal si lo intentara.

Después de acostar a Harry para que tomara una siesta, los dos hombres se dirigieron al estudio de Severus, donde tenía el brandy favorito de su Señor.

— Me estaba preguntando por qué ignorabas mi llamado —dijo Voldemort, bebiendo su brandy.

— Me disculpo, mi Señor —dijo Severus—, pero es difícil infundir terror en los corazones de los muggles y magos por igual cuando tienes a un bebé de cinco meses atado a tu espalda.

Voldemort rió. — Puedo imaginarlo. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Harry.

— Un poco ordinario para tí, Severus.

Severus se encogió de hombros, antes de dar un trago a su bebida. Hicieron plática ligera por veinte minutos antes de que las alarmas sonaran, indicando que Harry estaba despierto… y llorando.

— ¿Puedo?

Severus levantó una ceja, sorprendido por el pedido. Después de un momento de duda, colocó al bebé que lloraba en los brazos del Señor Oscuro.

— Ya ya —lo calmó Voldemort colocando al bebé sobre su hombro y acariciándole la pequeña espalda de arriba abajo—. ¿Por qué las lágrimas, pequeño?

Severus observó asombrado que Harry se calmaba. También estaba un poco celoso; nadie debería ser capaz de tranquilizar a Harry aparte de él.

— Necesita que le cambien el pañal.

Severus tomó a Harry y le cambió, rodando los ojos cuando el bebé se volvió a dormir en medio del proceso. Después de colocarle un nuevo pañal, colocó a Harry de vuelta en su cuna y los dos hombres regresaron al estudio.

— Debo regresar a la mansión. Te llamaré e irás, llevando a Harry.

— ¿Mi Señor?

— No te preocupes. Sólo quiero presentarlo ante los otros, igual que a los demás bebés.

Severus inclinó la cabeza. — Por supuesto, mi Señor.

*************

El llamado no llegó sino hasta dos semanas después. Severus empacó rápidamente lo que necesitaba, tomó a Harry y se aseguró de que estaba calientito antes de ir por flú a la mansión, donde la reunión tenía lugar.

Colagusano estaba ahí para recibirle, y en un momento de pánico, recordó que Peter había sido uno de los mejores amigos de Potter antes de traicionarles. Había estado ahí cuando Harry nació, así que existía la posibilidad de que lo reconociera.

Por suerte, la rata no pareció reconocer al bebé, que balbuceaba feliz con su osito en su sillita de viaje. Ambos hombres se dirigieron a la habitación de reuniones. Tan pronto entraron, se vieron rodeados.

Harry observaba a su alrededor con los ojos imposiblemente abiertos, casi cegados ante tantas túnicas negras y aterradoras máscaras.

— ¡Awww! ¡Es tan lindo!

— ¿Vaya, de verdad una mujer te dejó ponértele encima?

— ¡Qué ojos tan bonitos!

— ¿Qué edad tiene?

— ¡No se parece nada a ti!

Severus no les prestó atención, manteniendo sus cuidados con Harry para asegurarse de que el bebé no se estresara. Además de que sus ojos parecían más grandes de lo normal, Harry estaba bien.

— Veo que ya conocieron a nuestro miembro más reciente.

La sedosa voz apareció de algún lado, y los mortífagos rápidamente se separaron y se colocaron en línea. Inclinaron sus cabezas mientras su Señor caminaba hacia el trono, y ni siquiera se pusieron de pie cuando Voldemort se sentó. Severus permaneció impasible: ser la mano derecha del Señor tenía sus ventajas.

— Levántense.

— ¡Goo!

Voldemort sonrió, sus ojos brillaron de diversión, antes de llamar a su pocionista.

Severus suspiró interamente y levantó a Harry de su sillita de viaje. El bebé sonrió feliz mientras era cargado al trono y era ofrecido al Señor Oscuro.

La presentación era justamente eso: una presentación. El Señor Oscuro levantaba al bebé para que todos le miraran y deba un discurso sobre el niño y su futuro. Normalmente el bebé iba desnudo, pero Severus sabía que cuando había sido ordenado mantener a Harry vestido, era porque el último bebé en ser presentado había orinado sobre el Señor.

***************

— ¿…Qué están todos ustedes haciendo en mi casa a las siete de la mañana y qué demonios le hicieron a mi bebé?

Los ocupantes de la habitación sonrieron, cada uno a su manera. Ninguno de ellos tuvo el valor suficiente para burlarse de esa última oración de Severus.

— ¡Es Navidad, Severus! —dijo Narcissa.

— ¡Ba! —gorjeó Harry desde los brazos de Fenrir, sonriendo.

— No los alientes, pequeño traidor —dijo Severus caminando hasta tomarle en sus brazos para quitárselo al hombre lobo, quien hizo un puchero cuando su pequeña pareja fue alejada.

Harry rió y Severus levantó una ceja ante el vestuario en el que estaba el bebé.

— Repito, ¿qué le hicieron?

— ¡Aw, yo creo que es lindo! —canturreó Narcissa mientras Severus observaba a su bebé, cuya parte superior estaba vestida en un traje café oscuro de ciervo, con astas falsas sobre su cabecita. La mujer soltó una risita cuando el pocionista vio la colita de ciervo que salía del pañal, hechizada ahí, y moviéndose de lado a otro feliz.

— Lárguense.

— Aww, Severus, esa no es manera de tratar a tus invitados, especialmente cuando es Navidad —dijo Narcissa—. Además, nuestro Señor está aquí.

— Lo botaré fuera personalmente.

Voldemort sonrió, tomando el té que Narcissa había traído y preparado.

Tristemente, no se fueron y botar al Señor Oscuro era un intento de suicidio por sí mismo, así que estaba atrapado con ellos.

— Mi Señor, ¿qué va a hacer un bebé con un libro de maldiciones? —preguntó Severus.

— Quién sabe, quizá quiera maldecir a alguien —respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa torcida.

— Tiene cinco meses, ni siquiera puede gatear, ¡mucho menos hablar!

— ¡Ba ah!

— Lo ves, incluso está de acuerdo conmigo.

— Y supongo que un kit de pociones para principiantes es mejor…

— Por supuesto, joder.

— ¡Severus!

El Maestro de Pociones miró la Señor Malfoy, quien tenía el cejo fruncido y cubría las orejitas de Draco; el bebé vestía igual que Harry.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Cuida tu lenguaje enfrente de los niños!

— Señora, usted ha invidadido mi hogar a la peor hora de la mañana, vistió a mi carga en el más ridículo traje y me tiene aquí sentado en el suelo rodeado de listones y papeles de colores. ¡Creo que tengo todo el derecho de usar un lenguaje inapropiado tanto como lo desee!

— ¡Da!

— ¡El traje es lindo!

— ¡Ah ba!

Severus miró al bebé, quien tenía su nueva serpiente verde de peluche en la boca, sonriendo feliz con su colita falsa de ciervo agitándose de lado a otro.

_“De acuerdo, quizá es algo lindo…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yo solo traduzco, señoras y señores. Este buen fic en realidad pertenece a yaoigirl22, quien muy amablemente me prestó su base para que yo pudiera compartirla con ustedes.
> 
> ¡Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo!


End file.
